Foyada
Foyada is an enigmatic, lone slayer. As she is reluctant to speak to others and never removes her armor, very little is known about her. The slayer's only known friend is a black-winged fire drake she calls Azazel; this small dragon follows Foyada everywhere she goes and helps her on assignments. Appearance Foyada wears armor that appears very well used and aged, albeit perfectly functional. Covering her head is an old slayer helmet that appears somewhat battered and in desperate need of an upgrade. Her torso is adorned with a rare, beaten-up riveted chainmail made from Orikalkum that seems to be even older, allowing the slayer the protection and flexibility she needs to kill a variety of targets. Foyada's hands are protected by hard but flexible gauntlets made of a combination of steel and hide. Foyada's legs are covered in a grotesque pair of chaps made from the hides of slain demons, dyed red; the chaps provide protection akin to dragonhide. Her boots are made from demon hooves and are extremely hard. These chaps and boots appear to have been made by Foyada herself. The slayer's arms are the only parts of her body that are not covered in armor; they appear strong but slender, and reveal her skin to be a pale, light tone. Foyada wears a tattered, blood-red cloak bearing the symbol of Zamorak. The only thing particularly odd about Foyada's appearance is the pair of eerie, glowing red eyes behind her helmet. Personality Foyada is very quiet and very brutal. She does not seem to speak to anyone except those she does business with and takes jobs from, and upon taking a job, will be relentless in the completion of her goals. Foyada is not a patient woman and prefers not to argue with those who cross her, instead resorting to violence more quickly than is perhaps wise. She very much prefers to "cut to the chase"; as far as Foyada is concerned, those who have a problem with her can draw their blade if they're serious about it or leave her be. The slayer tends to ignore anyone who doesn't have something to offer her. Foyada does not involve herself in matters that do not fill her coin purse, and she is not known to be a part of any organization or guild. Weapons and skills Foyada wields and is skilled with a variety of weapons in order to slay her targets, but is most often seen wielding an Infernal Greathammer, Infernal Bow or Infernal Staff. As the slayer was not known to have participated in the Battle of Lumbridge, it is unknown how she obtained these dark tools. When fighting dragons, she often wields a surprisingly durable and vicious-looking sword that looks like it was put together from battlefield scraps and a very old-looking, beat-up shield capable of dispelling dragon fire. Foyada is a very capable combatant with all manner of hand-to-hand and ranged weaponry as well as magic, as is necessary for someone in her line of work. The slayer appears to be an abnormally skilled magician as well, though more than anything uses her magical prowess to cause the destruction of her foes with a variety of both modern and ancient spells. Where she could have possibly obtained the knowledge of Ancient Magicks is unknown. The slayer possesses good survival skills, able to thrive in remote areas virtually indefinitely. A jack (Jill?) of all trades, Foyada's greatest skill is perhaps the ability to pick up any weapon of any combat style and use it effectively to survive and kill her targets. Known Activities Foyada appears to spend most of her time working as a slayer, taking contracts to kill various beasts and monsters. She does not care what the target is will take on any job that she does not consider to be beneath her. Foyada's Slayer Masters have had her slay a variety of deadly creatures, from strykewyrms to metal dragons and various kinds of demons. The slayer has amassed a great deal of wealth from her work; it is unknown what she does with the money. Due to the fact that she bears Infernal weapons, it can be inferred that Foyada participated in the Battle of Lumbridge, although she was apparently never seen there. Trivia * Foyada seems to have recently appeared out of nowhere; the only people she seems to be familiar with are Slayer Masters. * While the slayer is quick to become violent with those who bother and make themselves obstacles to her, she doesn't tend to bother people in general, preferring to mind her own business and keep to herself. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Zamorakian Category:Slayer Category:Chaotic Category:Evil Category:Modern Magic user Category:Female Category:Ancient Magic user Category:Mysterious Characters